Not as planned
by Henrie James Locker
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin develop feelings for eachother, you can imagine the rest. Of course they will try to adapt and grow happy together. :D ;) This is a co op story with "Lengendary". Check him out some time. Warning. More lemons then plot and well...let s not finish that thought. Okay there will be a real plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you awesome people. It´s me again and for ones in my life time I have left the PJO fandom. Anyway I am writing this together with my cosine, pen name "Lengendary". Anyway this will be a Ahsoka and Anakin fanfiction and there will be lemons, smut and other evile things. **

* * *

Ahsoka pov.

I was meditating in my quarters seeking some peace. I just finished fencing with my Master Anakin. It was was pretty hot today and he was bare chested wich was the reason why I was looking for some peace. He was totally ripped and my teenage hormones were going through with me. Sadly I'm a Jedi padawan and having physical desires is discouraged with in the order.

Frankly I was frustrated with my lack of self discipline. It was unappropied to have these kind of desires, especially for him.

Suddenly someone knocked on my door. I groaned and cursed in a very unusual Jedi way and got up and unlocked the door and opened it. Shit. I was screwed. It was him and he looked as if he had just showered because his hair was wet. "Good evening Ahsoka." He greeted my brightly. I bit my lip and considered my non existing options.

Anakin pov.

I looked down at my sadly gorgeous students. I had to make sure more than ones that her perverted male counterparts didn't move on her. She looked up at me uneasily. "Greetings Master." For some reason she looked down at her feet ashamed. "May I come in?" She nodded and stepped aside. I entered her small two room flat. It was very simple. There was a bed, a round rug and chair with a small table in front of it. Also a small closet for her cloths. Her light sabers were lying on the table. "I was just meditating." I nodded. "So, Ahsoka...about today?" She looked a bit embarrassed. Sadly it was impossible to tell if she was blushing or not thanks to her orange skin. She had embraced me in a much to enthusiastic way. Even Padme rarely embraced me like that.

"I'm sorry Master. I don´t know what came over me." I nodded. Ahsoka sighed. We sat down on her rug and crossed our legs. "I will never admit this outside of this room but Obi-Wan was right when he said that self control is essential for a Jedi." She nodded but I recognized it as the same kind of nodding that I used to give Obi-Wan when I wasn't really listening.

I sensed that her emotions were confused about something. "You said you were meditating youngling? Why don't you continue? My fellow Jedi would disagree with me in this but you should never lose the ability to follow your heart. What ever is disturbing you is a part of you. Deal with it and don't hide from it." Ahsoka closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. I studied her for a few seconds and then also closed my eyes.

Ashoka pov.

To be honest. I wasn't confused about my feelings. I knew exactly what I wanted but that didn't make it any easier. Especially since he was having an affair with that frigging senator.

"Have you ever wanted something forbidden?" Of course he did. He had the forbidden fruit all time...literally. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Yes. It's me we are talking about."

I decided to be bold.

"I like you Anakin. A lot more a than I should." Shit. I was screwed...

I opened my eyes and glared at him. He was looking at me with a blank expression. Not really knowing what I was doing am got up and walked over to him. I grabbed his collar and leaned in. Our lips made contact. They felt warm and nice but he barely reacted. Fighting back tears I stood up straight and willed my light sabers to fly into my hands wich they did. As I ran out I stowed them in my belt.

...line breaker...

Three hours later. Somewhere on Corisant in a dark bar. I was just sitting in front of Jaina Corr, my best friend. She was actually a bounty hunter from Naboo. We had met during a ops here on Corisant and had frequently hung out since. "So are still having the hots for your mentor?" She asked. I nodded glumly and drank another sip of my ardys. I was already a bit intoxicated. I usually ended this way when I hung out with the bounty hunter.

"Yeah I kissed him. The fucking moron didn't even react." I ranted. Jaina smirked. "Sucks to be you." I nodded and ordered another drink. "I can't go back there. I mean I have to hang out with him for the next few years." She shrugged. "You could always join me and we could work together." I looked at her gratefully. I loved hanging out with her. She was much more direct than the Jedi I usually hung out with. I had no idea what I was expecting when I kissed him. "Hey sweetie, everything is cool, you are a gorgeous girl so just relax. No one said it has to be easy... you know, being girl."

Anakin pov.

I just continued sitting in the same position, my lips tingling. What was happened?

My student kissed me and I enjoyed it much more then I should. Did I just cheat on my wife?

I really needed to talk to someone and there was only one person in the galaxy that could help me. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

...line breaker...

I knocked on the door of Obi-Wan's room. A second later the door opened and a board looking Obi-Wan opened the door. "What do you want? It's in the middle of the night."

"I need to talk to you."

"What did you do this time?" I glared at him slightly offended. "Don't ask. I need a drink." The Jedi master rolled his eyes but agreed.

...line breaker...

Ahsoka pov

I was already drunk. Jaina had gotten hired a few minutes. I cursed and rearranged the hood my cloak. Then I got up and headed over the crowded dance floor toward the bar. Suddenly I spotted two much to familiar people hanging around in the bar. To my surprise I spotted very familiar Jedi sitting next to each other in front of the bar. I froze. The people I didn't want to see at all at the moment.

Yep. There sat my much to gorgeous mentor and his old mentor. I moved a bit closer and listened in on their conversation. Obi-Wan was talking.

"So. You are saying that your attractive sixteen year old padawan kissed you, you liked it and you don't know what to do about your illegal wife." My mentor nodded. Wait...he liked the kiss. I felt my heart fluttering at the information. "See you tomorrow Anakin. Get this sorted." Anakin grumbled something and Obi-Wan left the bar. I bit my lip and gathered up my courage.

I sat down in the now empty bar stool next to him. "Hey Skyguy." He mindlessly greeted me back. "Hey Snips." He froze and slowly looked over at me.

Anakin pov.

"What the hell are you doing here? " She let the hood of her cloak slide down and smirked at me. "So you did like the kiss Skyguy." I froze. My drunk mind wasn't able to think clearly but even if I was it wouldn't have helped. She witnessed my confession. I slowly nodded. I realised just now how beautiful Ahsoka really was. She had a athletic but curvy body and a angelic face. Her clear blue eyes were sparkling amused. I couldn't answer. I felt her warm soft hands cupp my cleanly shaven cheeks. She slowly leaned in and before I knew it her lips here pressed against me. The kiss was silent but felt a bit hopeful.

Ahsoka pov.

I couldn't believe that I was kissing my master and it just felt so good. I sank my fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss. Before I knew it I had moved away from my bar stool and was now half sitting on his lap and a few seconds later I was fully sitting on his lap. His strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. After what could have been ages I pulled away and I guess the to many drinks were speaking when I asked him. "Should we move this somewhere else." To my surprise he nodded and a heartbeat later we were heading out of the bar and I already knew were we were going to go.

-Thirty minutes later in a very discreet and expensive hotel.-

I closed the door to our room behind me and looked at him. He seemed to be nervous when air approached him my cloak fall to the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck. I crashed my lips against his and pushed him toward the bed and a few seconds later I was lying on top of him. His first hands wandered down my back and even lower until they reached my thighs. I gasped and pulled away and looked down at him. He was probably as drunk as I was because before I knew it he had rolled on top of me and was kissing me fearsly. His tongue explored my mouth. The kissing got more and more headed and before long his lips were laying a sweet trail down my jaw and to my neck. His lips teased my skin and I heard myself moaning involuntarily. Then his lips continued there way down to my collarbone. I felt his hands pull down the shoulder straps of my red top being pulled down. "Skyguy. What are we doing here." I breathed. He chuckled softly while pulling my light top down, exposing my breasts. "You tell me Snips." "I think we gonna have sex." He stared down at my exposed chest. He started to spread my legs and his fingers explored my panties. "Hey Skyguy be careful I am a virgin."

"No problem Snips." He leaned down and his lips danced over my breasts. I moaned softly as his teeth sank into my nipples while pulling down my skirt and panties and belt with my light sabers. Suddenly I noticed that I was completely stripped and under my twenty six year old mentor...the sad thing was that I didn't care. By the time he was finished with my breasts his chest was covered with love bights. My heart was beating violently in my chest. I tossed his light saber aside and grabbed the hem of his shirt. It didn't take long untill he also was fully undressed. I tightened my grip around his neck and wrapped my strong legs around his waist and felt his member at my entrance. He paused for a second until I bucked my hips to signal him to continue. He slowly pushed into me and I buried my face in the crook of his neck to silence to my moans.

Anakin pov.

I pushed into the girl under me. Ashoka cried out into the crook of my neck as I broke trough her barrier and carefully pushed into her unbelievably tight hole.

* * *

**Hi everyone. Please Review and wait for the next chapter. We are working as two.**

**See you all on the other side.**

**Winter Wolf and Lengendary over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I saw the morning sun shining through the windows of the Hotel room in which Anakin and I had done that with I had been fantasizing about for months. That much I could remember even if my memories were a bit fuzzy.  
Just then did I notice that the bed next to me was empty. Were was he anyway?

I looked around the empty hotel room and dropped back down onto the pillows slowly relising that what had happened was perhaps only a one night stand.  
Suddenly the door opened and Anakin entered the room. He smirked when he saw that I was awake.  
"Good morning gorgeous. Did you sleep well?" I looked at him with adoration. "What do you think. You were quite rough last night if my memories aren't tricking me."  
My master smirked amused. "Sadly I can't really remember anything."

I pulled aside the blanket and revealed my still naked body to him and then patted the bed beside me. "Well then Skyguy. Why don't you join me and we will refresh you memories." He blinked suprised. "Actually I brought you breakfast. I hope you are still hungry."

I rolled my eyes feeling a bit slutty. "That can wait." He smirked and sat the tablet he was holding down on the nightstand and slid down onto the mattress and a second later I was pushed down on the mattress. He climbed ontop of me and pressed his lips against mine. I felt his hands wander over my flanks. He was everywere. His lips wandered down my neck and continued to my breasts like last night. Sadly he stopped the menstruations much to early.  
On the upside his hands wandered down to my legs and tugged them apart.

"Are you sure about this." He asked. I could tell how much he wanted to pound me. "Feel free to do want with me." I offered. He smirked. "As you wish." I felt him thrust through me entrance. Suprised by the sudden penetration I cried out. For the next two minutes my Jedi master continued fuck me and my cries echoed through the room. Finally he pulled out of me. "Is that everything?" I tried to demand breathlessly.

"Did I fuck your ass last night?" He asked sounding really interested. "No?" I mumbled. "You did say that I could do to you what ever I wanted and there is a first time time for everything." I gulped as he turned me on my stomach and forced me on my hands and knees. I felt him crawl behind me. "Damn Ashoka. You look great from behind."  
I gritted my teeth and tried to deliver a comeback that was worth my nickname. Sadly before I could gather my thoughts I felt his hands hold my hips in position. Then his large dick was positioned infront of my ashole.  
"Ready or not. Here I come." Came the voice from behind me. I cried out in pain as his length was forced up my ass. For the next few minutes the world was ruled by the beat of his thrusts and my screams.  
I guess you can imagine the rest. Anyway, in the end I was lying ontop of him totally exhausted. After he had finished with my ass he had tried out my face . For some reason being fucked in the ass was strangely enjoyable even if it hurt like hell.

Anakin pov.  
I wrapped my arms around Ashoka. She had let me do everything to her that I wanted to. "Hey Snips." I looked at him. "Yeah?"  
"I love you." I whispered. She giggled. "I hope so...you know after the things I allowed you to do to me."  
Suddenly the mood seem to change before the girl ontop of me sighed. "I love you too but you need to tell your wife about us." She whispered. I froze. "How do you know about Padma and me?" I asked.  
She looked down at me and burst out laughing. "Really Skyguy? I knew from the first moment I saw you two."  
I thought about everything for a second and decided on the truth while cold guilt washed over me because of the betrayal I had delivered, but since last night, this fateful night, it was clear to me that I had unconditionally and irivecavly fallen in love with my padawan.

I took a deep breath. "Snips, I promise to you that I will talk to her but please give me some time." She nodded and rested her head on my chest again and we continued cuddling.  
One hour later my com-link came to life.  
I took the call. "Skywalker here." I groaned not wanting to get up from bed.  
"Obi-Wan speaking here. We're are you? The entire order is looking for you. What happened?" Since I wasn't in the mood for a speech I only said. "I delt with the problem." with that I ended the call.

Ahsoka had already fallen asleep. I tucked her in not wanting to wake her up. After that I wrote her note informing her that I was going to temple to explain everything. I kissed her on the forehead and left. I would think of a explanation why my padawan dissappeared with out having to explain what we did last night.

Two hours later.  
Ahsokas pov.  
I awoke rested and in a good mood and l remembered this mornings penetrating events. Then I looked around and noticed that Anakin wasn't there. In the place were he was lying was a note explaining were he had gone. Since I was hungry I ate breakfast he had brough me ealier

I got dressed, grabbed my light sabers and returned to my glider and then headed back to the Jedi-Temple. When I arrived at the temple I found a grim looking master Windu waiting waiting for me. "Where were you young Padawan Tano." I thought for a second, then replied. "I was at the Knight honor at the Senat with Master Skywalker." Master Windu looked uneasy when he said. "You and your master will leave for Mandalor tonight and you will take master Kenobi with you. There you will function as Ambassadors at the court of Duchess Satin!"

I nodded and headed into the Temple wanting only to take a shower and then see my master again. Although taking a shower with him wouldn't be to bad either. I was also eager to tell Jaina everything that had happened last night." When I rounded a corner I saw the person I had been missing. "Hey Snips. Did you sleep well." Anakin asked, his voice heavy with innocence and winked at me. "Did you hear about our mission Skyguy."

He only smiled and headed down the hallway to take a quick shower. After that I headed to the shuttle ramp ready for departure. Anakin and master Kenobi were already waiting for me. Anakin didn't betray any emotion as we got onboard the shuttle that would ultimately bring us on board the Resolute. I was already anticipating two weeks of Mandalor with Anakin and was asking myself if he had already talked with Padma.

* * *

So this is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry about all the mistakes. Please Review.

Winter Wolf over and out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I saw the morning sun shining through the windows of the Hotel room in which Anakin and I had done that with I had been fantasizing about for months. That much I could remember even if my memories were a bit fuzzy.  
Just then did I notice that the bed next to me was empty. Were was he anyway?

I looked around the empty hotel room and dropped back down onto the pillows slowly relising that what had happened was perhaps only a one night stand.  
Suddenly the door opened and Anakin entered the room. He smirked when he saw that I was awake.  
"Good morning gorgeous. Did you sleep well?" I looked at him with adoration. "What do you think. You were quite rough last night if my memories aren't tricking me."  
My master smirked amused. "Sadly I can't really remember anything."

I pulled aside the blanket and revealed my still naked body to him and then patted the bed beside me. "Well then Skyguy. Why don't you join me and we will refresh you memories." He blinked suprised. "Actually I brought you breakfast. I hope you are still hungry."

I rolled my eyes feeling a bit slutty. "That can wait." He smirked and sat the tablet he was holding down on the nightstand and slid down onto the mattress and a second later I was pushed down on the mattress. He climbed ontop of me and pressed his lips against mine. I felt his hands wander over my flanks. He was everywere. His lips wandered down my neck and continued to my breasts like last night. Sadly he stopped the menstruations much to early.  
On the upside his hands wandered down to my legs and tugged them apart.

"Are you sure about this." He asked. I could tell how much he wanted to pound me. "Feel free to do want with me." I offered. He smirked. "As you wish." I felt him thrust through me entrance. Suprised by the sudden penetration I cried out. For the next two minutes my Jedi master continued fuck me and my cries echoed through the room. Finally he pulled out of me. "Is that everything?" I tried to demand breathlessly.

"Did I fuck your ass last night?" He asked sounding really interested. "No?" I mumbled. "You did say that I could do to you what ever I wanted and there is a first time time for everything." I gulped as he turned me on my stomach and forced me on my hands and knees. I felt him crawl behind me. "Damn Ashoka. You look great from behind."  
I gritted my teeth and tried to deliver a comeback that was worth my nickname. Sadly before I could gather my thoughts I felt his hands hold my hips in position. Then his large dick was positioned infront of my ashole.  
"Ready or not. Here I come." Came the voice from behind me. I cried out in pain as his length was forced up my ass. For the next few minutes the world was ruled by the beat of his thrusts and my screams.  
I guess you can imagine the rest. Anyway, in the end I was lying ontop of him totally exhausted. After he had finished with my ass he had tried out my face . For some reason being fucked in the ass was strangely enjoyable even if it hurt like hell.

Anakin pov.  
I wrapped my arms around Ashoka. She had let me do everything to her that I wanted to. "Hey Snips." I looked at him. "Yeah?"  
"I love you." I whispered. She giggled. "I hope so...you know after the things I allowed you to do to me."  
Suddenly the mood seem to change before the girl ontop of me sighed. "I love you too but you need to tell your wife about us." She whispered. I froze. "How do you know about Padma and me?" I asked.  
She looked down at me and burst out laughing. "Really Skyguy? I knew from the first moment I saw you two."  
I thought about everything for a second and decided on the truth while cold guilt washed over me because of the betrayal I had delivered, but since last night, this fateful night, it was clear to me that I had unconditionally and irivecavly fallen in love with my padawan.

I took a deep breath. "Snips, I promise to you that I will talk to her but please give me some time." She nodded and rested her head on my chest again and we continued cuddling.  
One hour later my com-link came to life.  
I took the call. "Skywalker here." I groaned not wanting to get up from bed.  
"Obi-Wan speaking here. We're are you? The entire order is looking for you. What happened?" Since I wasn't in the mood for a speech I only said. "I delt with the problem." with that I ended the call.

Ahsoka had already fallen asleep. I tucked her in not wanting to wake her up. After that I wrote her note informing her that I was going to temple to explain everything. I kissed her on the forehead and left. I would think of a explanation why my padawan dissappeared with out having to explain what we did last night.

Two hours later.  
Ahsokas pov.  
I awoke rested and in a good mood and l remembered this mornings penetrating events. Then I looked around and noticed that Anakin wasn't there. In the place were he was lying was a note explaining were he had gone. Since I was hungry I ate breakfast he had brough me ealier

I got dressed, grabbed my light sabers and returned to my glider and then headed back to the Jedi-Temple. When I arrived at the temple I found a grim looking master Windu waiting waiting for me. "Where were you young Padawan Tano." I thought for a second, then replied. "I was at the Knight honor at the Senat with Master Skywalker." Master Windu looked uneasy when he said. "You and your master will leave for Mandalor tonight and you will take master Kenobi with you. There you will function as Ambassadors at the court of Duchess Satin!"

I nodded and headed into the Temple wanting only to take a shower and then see my master again. Although taking a shower with him wouldn't be to bad either. I was also eager to tell Jaina everything that had happened last night." When I rounded a corner I saw the person I had been missing. "Hey Snips. Did you sleep well." Anakin asked, his voice heavy with innocence and winked at me. "Did you hear about our mission Skyguy."

He only smiled and headed down the hallway to take a quick shower. After that I headed to the shuttle ramp ready for departure. Anakin and master Kenobi were already waiting for me. Anakin didn't betray any emotion as we got onboard the shuttle that would ultimately bring us on board the Resolute. I was already anticipating two weeks of Mandalor with Anakin and was asking myself if he had already talked with Padma.

* * *

So this is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry about all the mistakes. Please Review.

Winter Wolf over and out.


End file.
